Quand je vais au marché
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Je met dans mon p'tit panier... Un Severus, un Harry, un sac d'humour et une boîte de plaisir... Toute une recette! Reédit! SLASH!


Comme je suis de retour, je vais re-publier quelques fics, mais pas toutes car certaines sont beaucoup trop hard. Pour les lire demandez-moi le lien et donnez-moi votre msn ca va être plus simple!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est court, c'est concentré, mais c'est extrème!

**Quand je vais au marché...**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

-Alors comme vous le savez tous... Commença Dumbledore devant tout le monde, dans la grande salle. -Nos elfes sont parti pour une raison inconnue alors il nous faudra nous débrouiller sans eux, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous auront à faire toutes les tâches par nous-même, alors s'il-vous-plaît, soyez patients. Je vous prie de me pardonner, mais vous devrez aussi faire vos propres repas, votre lessive et tout ce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de faire.

-Comment sauront-nous où aller pour nos repas? Demanda un élève au fond de la salle.

-Jumellez-vous avec des élèves accoutumés au monde moldu, ils ont l'habitude de faire leur courses eux-même.

Dumbledore convoqua Harry Potter dans son bureau après la réunion.

-Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser aller avec des élèves, le danger court toujours pour toi et il serait imprudent que je te laisse aller sans surveillance.

-Je oeux me débrouiller seul.

-Voilà, vous serez escorté par le professeur McGonagall.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et McGonagall fit son entrée.

-Albus, il m'est impossible de surveiller Harry, vous m'avez donner la tâche de préparer les repas avec les autres professseurs! S'exclâma-t-elle.

-Oh...

-Je vous dit que je peux y aller seul avec mes amis! Dit Harry, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

-Alors qui pourra le protèger si tout les professeurs sont assignés à une tâche?

-Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a refusé de se plier à la moindre chose à faire... Insinua Dumbledore.

-Oh... Mais je ne crois pas que ça fera l'affaire. Dit McGonagall en devinant parfaitement de qui parlait Dumbledore.

-C'est pourtant la seule solution. Dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

-De qui vous parlez?

-De Remus Lupin. Dit McGonagall.

-Mais non! La coupa Dumbledore.

-Mais c'est pourtant le seul qui... oh... Je vois... Dit-elle en se ravisant.

-Qui ça? S,impatientait Harry.

-Harry, es-tu prêt à faire un compromis?

-Ça dépend...

-Sois mature je te pries.

-Bon d'accord.

-Je vais te désigner Severus Snape en tant que...

-NON! Cria Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

-Fais-moi plaisir et vas le rejoindre dans son bureau, annonces-lui la nouvelle et ramènes-le avec toi ici, je suis certain qu'il va réagir de la même façon que toi, mais lui sera plus difficile à faire changer d'avis. Dit Albus et montant au second étage de son bureau.

Harry n'eût pas le choix, ne pouvant protester, il alla de ce pas vers les cachots à reculon...

-Professeur Snape? Appella Harry en entrant timidement dasn la place.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Dumbledore aimerait vous voir. Dit-il en pensant ne pas lui dire parce que de toutes façons il ne le croierait pas.

-Bien, ne restez pas là pour rien, je connais le chemin.

-Je dois y être.

-Alors rendez-vous là-bas seul, je ferai le chemin seul!

-Bien. Dit Harry en se rendant encore au bureau de Dumbledore.

---------------Quelques 20 minutes plus tard...

-QUOI?!

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, Severus, vous êtes le seul disponible.

-J'ai dit ne pas vouloir participer à cette mascarade!

-Bien vous être contraint de le faire maintenant, Harry aura besoin de quelqu'un pour faire ses course et tant que vous êtes avec lui, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour faire les vôtres?

Snape marmona un paquet de paroles tout bas, sûrement des jurons, puis partit en direction de la porte, mais se retourna avant.

-Demain matin, six heures! Je serai dehors devant les grandes portes et n'oubliez rien, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre après vous, monsieur Potter! Dit-il avant de disparaître au loin.

-Tu vois, Harry, ce n'était pas si compliqué et de plus, Severus pourra apprendre à faire des courses! Souria Dumbledore du haut de ses marches.

Harry se retourna et parti en laissant des jurons incompréhensibles et alla directement dans son lit, n'ayant pas pu manger car les elfes n'étaient pas là, ils avaient déserté on ne savait où!

-Mais pourquoi pas Lupin? Demanda McGonagall.

-Bah comme c'est la pleine lune ce soir et qu'il doit prendre sa potion, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, voyez.

-Je comprend. Dit-elle en repartant.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, cinq heures trente...

-Pourquoi tu y vas avec Snape et pas Lupin?

-J'en sais rien Neville, il ne m'ont pas donné de raison. Dit Harry en s'habillant.

-Et t'es nerveux?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

-Moi j'aurais fondu sur place! S'exclâma Neville en se levant de son lit.

-J'en doute pas! Tu y vas avec qui, toi?

-Avec Hermione, Collin et Seamus.

-T'as de la chance, moi je dois y aller seul avec Snape!

-Oui, mais je n'ai jamais fait de courses comme ça, avec des amis.

-Au moins tu seras avec des amis, justement! Rétorqua Harry en finissant de nouer les lacets de ses chaussures. -Bon, j'y vais si je ne veux pas que Snape me fasse une scène pour mon retard! Il est déjà grognon d'avance, j'ôse pas imaginer le matin quand il vient juste de se lever! Finit Harry en descendant les escaliers menants à la salle commune des Gryffindors.

-Bon avant-midi Harry! Cria Ron qui était en train d'attendre ses pairs.

-Ouais, toi aussi. Dis bonjour à Hermione pour moi, au revoir!

Harry marchait en direction des grandes portes, quand il croisa Snape qui se dirigeait au même endroit.

-Bon matin, professeur.

-Hmmm... Grogna l'homme, visiblement encore endormi.

-Vous voulez partir maintenant ou attendre à six heures précises?

-Puisque cous êtes là, autant partir tout de suite, j'aurai le temps de prendre un café quelque part en vous attendant!

-En m'attendant?

-Vous allez faire des courses pour nous deux, non?

-Mais vous devez me suivre afin de me surveiller! Insista Harry.

-Nous verront cela sur place.Dit Snape en se dirigeant dehors. -Où allons-nous, exactement?

-Je vous amène où vous voulez, tant qu'il y a un supermarché.

-Un quoi?

-Ah, nous allons chez les moldus.

-Il n'en est pas question!

-Vous risquez de trouver des ingrédients pour vos potions qui ne sont pas dans le monde sorcier...

-Bien, nous allons du côté moldu, mais nous ne restons pas longtemps je vous averti!

Harry, tout fier, marcha avec Snape à son côté en direction du portauloin placé par Dumbledore pour ceux qui préfèraient se rendre chez les moldus, comme Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle déserte garnie de sacs d'ordures et de bacs à vidanges géants, du point de vue de Snape bien entendu!

-Mais ça pu ici! Où sommes-nous? Demanda l'homme en faisant attention pour ne pas marcher sur une saleté.

-D'après moi, nous sommes à deux pas d'un supermarché.

-Et... Qu'est-ce qu'un supermarché?

-Un grand établissement où l'on achète des aliments.

-Et dans cet endroit insalubre, jamais nous n'aurons de bon aliment sains!

-Mais oui, cela est une ruelle où les commerces entreposent leurs ordures pour que, justement, elles ne soient pas dans le chemin.

-Allons-y, je vais vomir! Dit Snape en regardant partout pour s'échapper de cet endroit sale.

Ils marchèrent environ dix minutes et enfin Harry apperçu le dit supermarché, dont il en connaissait le nom en plus, donc il n'était pas trop dépaysé, malgré la ville inconnue dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Prenez un panier s'il-vous-plaît. Dit Harry en pointant les paniers d'épicerie.

-C'est à vous de le faire, moi je ne fais que vous surveiller! Dit-il avec toute sa fièrté, ressortant sa pointrine comme un fier coq et levant le nez comme une sainte ni touche.

-Très bien, mais je ne choisierai pas VOS courses! S'entêta le jeune homme en faisant rouler le panier vers l'entrée.

Ils commencèrent par la rangée de droite, les viandes et la volaille fraîche y étaient entreposés ainsi que les aliments préparés par le magasin comme des petits plats pour les dîners vite faits et les poulets rôtis encore bien chauds.

-On dirais une usine de cadavres! Dit Snape en regardant la viande exposée sur les tablettes réfrigérées.

-Cette viande est fraîche de ce matin, professeur, prenez ce que vous voulez. Dit Harry en saisissant un gros morceau de viande bien rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Snape.

-Du boeuf, très bon avec des légumes et...

-Je sais ce qu'est du boeuf, merci!

Une vieille dame derrière eux les entendit et vint taper sur l'épaule de Snape, il se retourna aussitôt en la regardant drôlement.

-Vous savez monsieur, ceux-ci sont à rabais cette semaine. Dit-elle en pointant les filet mignons juste à côté de lui. -Si vous voulez, je vous donne un de mes coupons, j'en ai deux justement.

Snape lança un regard à Harry, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Merci madame, vous êtes très gentille. Dit Harry en prenant le coupon et par le fait même, un filet mignon.

-Dieu vous bénisse, jeune homme. Achetez donc un shampooing éfficace pour votre père, il me semble qu'il en ait besoin. Dit-elle en souriant.

La vieille dame s'en alla loin, heureusement pour elle car Snape était offensé.

-Pour qui elle se prend elle! Votre père, non mais! ET MES CHEVEUX SONT PROPRES! Cria-t-il avant qu'Harry ne lui tire la manche pour le faire avancer plus loin.

-Ne criez pas, elle ne voulait pas dire du mal, c'est une vieille dame, elles sont comme ça parfois, elles croient bien faire c'est tout!

-Hmmm... Grogna Snape en suivant Harry dans l'autre rangée.

-Vous avez déjà essayé le café moldu? Demanda le jeune sorcier en lui tendant un contenant.

-Non. Répondit-il en le saisissant.

-C'est moi qui vous l'offre, comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous ai fait gaspiller vos gallions si vous n'aimez pas ça.

-Ils acceptent les gallions ici?

-Mais non. Vous n'avez pas d'argent?

-Argent? C'est la richesse moldue?

-Oui.

-Non, je n'en ai pas.

Harry afficha un air désespéré.

-Bien, je vais tout prendre sur moi. Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour prendre ce que vous voulez.

-Je vous rembourserai en revenant, n'ayez crainte et ce, SI je prend quoi que ce soit!

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, si vous ne voulez pas mourrir de faim.

-Uh huh. Lança Snape pour ne pas lui donner raison.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Snape en prenant dans sa main une boîte.

-C'est une boîte d'épices. Dit-il en souriant.

-Je veux ceci. Dit Snape.

-Mettez-la dans le panier.

-Oh et ça?

-Un autre genre d'épice.

-Je veux ceci aussi.

-Dans le panier.

-Et ça?

-Allez-vous prendre toutes les épices? Parce que vous allez me ruiner là, je n'ai que 300 Dollars pour nos courses.

-Ce n'est pas asser? Demanda Snape, ne connaissant pas la valeur de l'argent moldu.

-Et bien, si vous prennez toutes les épices, on en a au moins pour 100 Dollars! C'est beaucoup d'argent vous savez.

-Alors trouvons autre chose. Dit Snape le plus simplement du monde en recommençant sa marche dans les allées.

Ils finirent par remplir tout le panier de choses utiles et bonne à manger. La majorité de leurs achats nessécitait beaucoup de préparation. En ressortant du marché, plein de sacs dans les mains, Snape s'arrêta à la porte.

-On doit trapner tout ça avec nous?

-Oui. Voulez-vous toujours aller prendre votre café quelque part?

-Non. J'essaierai ce... cette chose. Dit-il en pointant les sacs avec son nez, voulant désigner le café moldu que Harry avait tenu à lui faire essayer.

Ils n'avaient dépensé que 150 Dollars et Harry en était fier, son professeur avait résisté à la tentation d'acheter plein de choses inutiles. Arrivés au château...

-Et dites-moi, monsieur Potter, comment devrais-je expliquer aux autres comment cuisiner ceci? Dit-il en sortant de la soupe en sachet.

-Heu...

-Vous ne savez pas?

-Oui, mais le mode d'emploi est derrière vous savez...

-Faites-le moi, comme cela je n'aurai pas l'air stupide devant eux!

-Vous voulez que je vous cuisine de la soupe? Demanda Harry tout à fait surprit.

-Oui! De ce que je sais, cela se cuisine dans un chaudron et justement, j'en ai des tonnes.

-Mais je dois aller ranger mes achats...

-Vous irez après, c'est tout!

-Puisque vous y tenez...

-Y a-t-il des choses que je peux garder ici dans mon laboratoire?

-Vos épices, oui et toutes les boîtes de conserves aussi.

-Bien.

Après avoir fait bouillir de l'eau et du sel, Harry versa le sachet de soupe dans le chaudron et donna la cuillère de bois à Snape.

-Vous n'avez qu'à brasser.

Snape plongea la cuillère dans le mélange et se mit à brasser violement, faisant éclabousser le mélange hors du chaudron.

-NON NON NON!!! Dit Harry en lui saisissant le bras. -Il faut y aller doucement... Comme ça... Lui montra-t-il en brassant délicatement, les aliments tournoyant doucement dedans.

-Dans quel sens dois-je tourner?

-Peu importe, ça va donner le même résultat peu importe le côté que vous tournez et peu importe la vitesse, tant que vous n'y allez pas trop fort, sinon il n'en restera plus dans la marmite!

-C'est beaucoup trop simple!

-C'est simple parce que ça doit l'être. C'est fait pour préparer en vitesse et ainsi manger en quelques minutes.

-Je dois avouer que cela est très ingénieux, pour un truc moldu. Heuuu, Potter, vous pouvez lâcher mon poignet, je crois bien avoir compris qu'il ne faut pas brusquer les choses.

-Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses...

-Je parlais de moi, Potter. Dit-il en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-Oh... Harry devint rouge pendant un instant. -Voulez-vous ajouter une épice dans cette soupe?

-C'est possible? Demanda Snape les yeux bien grand ouverts.

-Mais oui, mais pas n'importe quoi par exemple.

-Ah non?

-Mais non! Si vous rajoutez ceci, de l'orégan par exemple, cette soupe sera infecte cryez-moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que l'orégan est fort au goût et qu'il s'agence beaucoup mieux avec la cuisine grecque... Européenne en générale.

Snape était étonné de voir que Potter était si renseigné sur les mélanges d'ingrédients moldus.

-C'est comme les potions, je vois. Si on ajoute ceci? Corriante? La corriante se mange???

-Mais oui, ce n'est pas seulement un feuillage inutile comme ici. Oui, cela a un goût très doux une fois mélangé à quelque chose de salé (Je suis cuisinière alors heu... hehehehe!) et avec ceci.. Dit-il en pointant la soupe... -Le résultat sera excellent.

Severus Snape sourit brièvement, laissant le temps à Harry de le remarquer.

-J'en mets beaucoup? Demanda-t-il en étant sur le point de mettre la moitié de la boîte.

-NON PAS AUTANT! Harry le stoppa juste à temps, lui tenant la main avec les deux siennes pour ne pas qu'il verse tout.

Les épices s'étaient répandues sur leur deux mains et ils durent se déplacer loin du chaudron, les mains ensemble, pour ne rien renverser partout.

La main de Snape eût une prise sur celle d'Harry l'instant d'une seconde, ce qui fit sentir ce dernier un peu de malaise.

-Bon... Laissez-moi ranger tout ça. Dit-il en toussotant ensuite, juste par nervosité.

Harry mit sa main sur le comptoir du labo et s'apprêta à balayer de la main le peu d'épices tombées, quand la main de Severus se posa sur la sienne et l'arrêta...

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'envoyer tout ça sur le sol?

-Heuuu...

-Ce n'est pas très propre. Vous devriez vous laver les mains aussi, jeune homme. Dit-il en portant les mains d'Harry vers l'évier.

Snape fit couler l'eau, puis un peu de savon liquide sur ses mains et savonna celles d'Harry très lentement.

-Voilà ce que j'appelle de l'hygiène, il faut toujours BIEN se laver les mains avant de manipuler quoi que ce soit. Dit-il en glissant ses doigts sur ceux d'Harry, il était maintenant derrière le jeune brun.

-Je sais, je sais aussi comment me laver, merci. Dit-il tout bas pour ne pas offenser Severus.

Harry sentait le souffle de Severus dans son cou et il en retirait un grand malaise. Surtout quand se souffle se rapprocha, encore plus quand une partie de Snape vint toucher son cou...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Harry en sentant Severus lui donner un baiser dans le cou, continuant de lui glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

-Je te lave les mains... Tu n'aimes pas? Dit Severus en descendant sur son épaule pour l'embrasser de nouveau, longuement.

-Je devrais? Demanda Harry en essayant de pousser Severus.

Mais Snape se colla à nouveau dans le dos d'Harry et lui donna un baiser sur la nuque, ne lâchant toujours pas ses mains, les caressant doucement avec le savon.

-Arrêtez... Ordonna Harry tout bas, comme sur le point de pleurer.

Snape interprêta cette voix comme une voix consentante et passa sa langue sous l'oreille d'Harry, se collant un peu plus sur lui.

-S'il-vous-plaît... Supplia Harry en murmurant.

Severus continuait, il en était rendu à caresser les bras d'Harry et lui donnait des baisers sans arrêt dans son cou frissonnant. Pourquoi Severus fesait-il cela? Peut-être parce qu'il aimait le côté intelligent qu'il venait de découvrir chez Harry, qui sait vraiment?

-Mm... Laissa Harry, très bas.

Snape sentit son coeur battre plus vite en entendant ce petit gémissement et accentua la pression de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur la peau du garçon. Harry ne gémissait pas, il pleurait en silence, bien caché parce que dos à Snape.

-Tu sens bon... Dit Snape en chuchotant, le ravageant de baisers mouillés.

-S'il-vous-plaît... n... non...

Harry l'avait dit si bas, que Snape crut à une autre gémissement, mais c'était un pleur. Harry se sentait différent et comme il ne comprennait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait paniqué et s'était mis à pleurer. Il aimait ce que Snape lui fesait, mais quelque chose en lui lui criait que ce n'était pas bien. Il pleurait de désir, d'incompréhension et de honte, honte d'aimer ce qui n'était pas bien, pas logique.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Sussura Snape à son oreille.

-J'ai peur... Pleura-t-il tout bas.

-Peur?... Snape se tendit. -Peur de moi?

-Non. Murmura Harry, toujours prisonnier des mains de Severus. -De ce qui va se passer...

-Il ne se passera rien. Dit Snape en se détachant du corps du jeune homme. -Si tu ne veux pas, il ne se passera rien. Répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme et respectueux.

Harry mit ses deux mains sur le comptoir et fixa l'évier, forçant ses larmes à s'arrêter.

-Depuis quand vous...

-À l'instant.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Harry se sentit chaud dans la région de son coeur et se tourna face à Severus, la tête baissée et les mains se tenant au rebord du comptoir.

-N'allez pas trop vite, c'est tout ce que je demande... Dit-il en levant un peu la tête pour le regarder et ne pas manquer sa réaction.

Snape s'avança et se colla à Harry en l'entourant tel un protecteur désigné.

-Il n'est pas obligatoire que...

-Allez-y... Dit Harry en passant ses bras autour du cou de Snape.

Severus le fixa dans les yeux un moment puis approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Harry répondit timidement au baiser, essayant de se retirer de temps à autre, mais il en était incapable, c'était comme s'il le voulait et le refusait en même temps.

Très doucement, Severus retira la chemise d'Harry et passa une main du cou au ventre de celui-ci. Harry regardait le sol et attendait, ses bras revenus autour du cou de son professeur.

-Je ne te ferai rien. Dit Severus presque tristement.

-Faites-le... Murmura Harry en lui embrassant le cou en lui touchant à peine.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas, je le vois bien.

-Autant que ce soit fait et que je ne vous ai pas dans la tête, m'imaginant que vous ne voulez que ça en me regardant.

-Harry je... Je ne voulais pas que tu le perçoives comme un fardeau..

-Faites-le! Dit-il, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue rosée.

Severus le regarda longuement, passant ses mains le long des bras du jeune homme, l'air désolé. Il voulait tellement le faire, mais pas si Harry ne voulait pas, pas comme ça!

-Je fais du café. Dit l'homme en se retournant.

-NON! Cria Harry en le retenant par sa robe. -Vous terminez ce que vous avez commencé! Se fâcha-t-il.

Snape le regardait surprit, il avait l'impression de le forcer, de le violer et il ne voulait pas que cela se produise ainsi, s'il était pour toucher Harry, ce serait avec son consentement. Il approcha et le serra dans ses bras pour le protèger de tout et de rien à la fois.

-Je ne peux pas, pas comme ça. Répondit l'homme en lui caressant le dos.

-Et moi j'en meurs d'envie... Soupira Harry en lui embrassant sa poitrine vêtue à plusieurs endroits.

-C'est faux. Constata Snape en le laissant faire.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux, ni pourquoi je ne veux pas, mais une chose est certaine, vous allez le faire pour moi. S'exprima-t-il sans pleurer cette fois-ci.

Snape posa ses lèvres dans son cou pour un petit baiser secret, comme pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas lui faire de mal pendant qu'il lui volerait son enfance en quelques minutes intenses.

Harry le savait, qu'il souffrirait et pourquoi il avait choisit Snape pour cette dure tâche? En fin de compte c'est Snape qui était venu vers lui, comme s'il avait sentit que le moment était venu pour lui de grandir, d'une certaine manière. Il se laissait embrasser sans rien dire et quand Snape avait les yeux autre part que dans les siens, il grimaçait d'inconfort, de honte. Jamais il n'allait aller raconter ce qui allait se produire, jamais. Il laissait l'homme découvrir sa peau avec sa bouche, ses doigts et son corps qui se collait, se frottait au siens. Snape posa la paume de sa main sur la nuque d'Harry et l'entraina pour un baiser doux, comme s'il lui enseignait comment faire. Le professeur faerma les yeux et longea le dos d'Harry de saon autre main, s'arrêtant au bas de celui-ci, le collant d'avantage contre lui et commençant à marcher à reculon pour l'entrainer vers le grand fauteuil hors du laboratoire, où il étendit le jeune brun avec douceur sur le dos, posant un genou entre ses jambes pour pouvoir se pencher sur lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement et toucher sa peau frissonnante avec passion, mais retenue. Il lui passa un doigt sur la tempe en silence, profitant de son immobilité comme effrayé.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Demanda Snape.

Harry hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, puis posa sa main dans le cou de Snape pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser de petits baisers timides sur la bouche. Il aida Snape à monter sur le fauteuil, au-dessus de lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou.

-Faites-le et arrêtez de vous en faire. Chuchota Harry à son oreille avant de reposer sa tête sur le bras du meuble ancien.

L'homme colla tout son corps contre le siens, faisant craquer les vieux coussins de cuirs usé sous eux et posa encore sa bouche sur la sienne, entrant sa langue tout doucement. Harry répondit au baiser demandé et se mit à caresser Severus dans le dos, bougeant à peine son corps pour l'inciter à continuer, à aller un peu plus loin, mais pas trop vite. Le professeur lui retira son pantalon avec attention puis remonta ses mains le long des jambes, prenant bien soin de ne manquer aucune parties de celles-ci. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts sur le fin sous-vêtement et le tira vers le bas en regardant Harry qui avait les yeux fermés. Harry mit ses mains instinctivement sur son membre pour le cacher de la vue de Snape, il avait peur de quelque chose, mais ne savait pas de quoi. Il avait un peu honte aussi, il se disait que Snape était d'âge mûr et que lui, il n'avait que 16 ans, il n'était pas complètement maturé de partout et il se demandait ce que Snape en penserait en le voyant ainsi offert à lui. Les mains de l'homme vinrent recouvrir les siennes subtillement.

-Ne te caches pas, tu es magnifique. Dit-il tout bas en tassant les petites mains.

Harry laissa ses mains s'en aller sur les côtés de son corps sans dire un mot, toujours les yeux fermés et ouvrit encore un peu plus les jambes en sentant Severus s'avancer entre elles pour s'allonger de nouveau sur lui. Une fine larme coula de son oeil tandis que Snape posait sa main sur son sexe au repos. Là il sentait bien que s'en était terminé de son innocence à laquelle il tenait tant, qu'il allait subitement prendre un coup dans son orgueuil, que son corps allait avoir mal à coup sûr, il pleura encore, ne cachant pas ses larmes, mais Snape n'y faisait pas attention, il le savait, mais s'il arrêtait, Harry allait encore lui dire de continuer alors autant ne rien stopper pour le moment.

-Hmmm... Pleura Harry quand Severus essaya de faire redresser le membre de celui-ci en faisant de petits vas et viens doux.

Il n'avait pas envie de continuer ainsi et le fit savoir à son partenaire...

-Harry, si tu pleures, il m'est impossible de faire ce que tu me demandes...

-Arrêtez de parler! Dit-il en lui collant sa bouche à la sienne.

Severus continua le baiser en caressant Harry partout le long de son corps, effleurant parfois son sexe. Harry devenait peu à peu en érrection, mais pas parce qu'il le voulait de tout son coeur, loin de là. Seul son corp réagissait aux caresses, son esprit, étant ailleurs, ne se trouvait pas très loin aussi. Le professeur glissa sa main sous les testicules et alla toucher l'anneau de chair tendue avec un doigt. Voyant Harry se tendre encore plus, il remonta sa main vers le sexe désormais tendu au complet et y exerça quelques caresses qui firent soupirer Harry en se tortillant un tout petit peu sans toutefois bouger les bras qui restaient de chaque côté de son corps.

-Ne me faites pas de mal... Dit Harry en essuyant ses yeux avec ses doigts, attendant de voir ce que fera Snape ensuite.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Dit-il pendant que sa bouche était tout près de l'oreille d'Harry. -Ça va bien se passer.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude, il en avait tellement. Même si Snape le rassurait, Harry s'attendait à avoir très mal, il ne l'avait jamais fait et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire, en tout cas pas si tôt et surtout pas avec Severus Snape. À bien y penser, il n'était pas en train de le faire avec Severus, c'est Severus qui lui fesait. Il sentit un doigt se faufiler en lui sans avertissement et gémit de douleur, ses larmes revenaient doucement replir ses yeux et son souffle était saccadé par les pleurs, il ferma les yeux très fort quand Snape en entra un autre dans son intimité vierge endolorie.

Snape le regardait pleurer et entra un troisième doigts tout en lui caressant les cheveux sur son front comme on réconforte quelqu'un qui a de la peine. Severus comprennait ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter parce qu'il le voulait et qu'Harry ne tolèrerait pas qu'il arrête ainsi. Après de longues et interminables minutes, Snape retira sa main et alla la promener sur le corps d'Harry pendant que de l'autre, il défesait son pantalon, embrassant le visage innaprobateur sous lui.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais. Murmura Severus en saisissant le sexe de celui-ci.

-Il n'y aura pas de 'trop tard'. Dit Harry en soulevant les hanches pour facilité la tâche à l'homme.

Severus accota son membre juste à l'entrée et appuya légèrement pour voir la réaction d'Harry, mais celui-ce se contenta de refermer les yeux le plus fort possible, appréhendant le moment sans presse. Snape prit les hanches entre ses mains et poussa un peu encore, entrant en un petit coup inprévu.

Harry hurla courtement, surprit et blessé de la douleur, mais ne baissa pas le bassin, au contraire, il poussa vers Severus pour le faire entrer un peu plus, créant une douleur horrible en lui-même. Il pleurait de plus en plus et Snape allait de plus en plus à son aise, faisant fi des douleurs et chiâlements d'Harry.

-...Non... Non arrêtez... S'il-vous-plaît arrêtez... Chuchota Harry le plus bas possible, tenant Severus par le cou.

L'homme continuait, doucement, mais il continuait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas arrêter, il allait le conduire à un plaisir et Harry allait en redemander bientôt.

-Je vous en supplie... Laissez-moi... Arrêtez... Continuait Harry en se plaignant chaque fois que Snape entrait en lui.

Ses plaintes devenaient peu à peu faibles, laissant quelques gémissements percer vers les oreilles de Snape. L'homme porta sa tête au creu du cou d'Harry et accentua ses mouvements, respirant chaudement dans le cou qui commençait à se mouvoir lentement. Enfin Harry leva un peu les jambes pour les repliées afin de laisser à Snape tout l'espace dont il avait besoin, commençant à soupirer tout bas, subtillement il suivait les mouvements de vas et viens de son professeur.

Finallement Harry avait atteind le stade du plaisir, Severus le sentait bien et rendit ses baisers un peu plus évidents, utilisant sa langue chaque fois et caressant la peau chaude de ses mains. Le fauteuil émettait des sons de craquements sous leur deux corps en mouvement et était le seul témoin de leur plaisir.

-...Encore... Dit Harry en sentant Severus se retirer de lui.

Le maître entra à nouveau en son étudiant, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pleurait pas. Severus se retirait au complet et entrait en entier chaques fois, donnant à Harry des sensations nouvelles et agréables. Harry pencha la tête en arrière en ouvrant la bouche pour gémir un peu plus fort, serrant la chevelure de Snape d'une main et commençant à toucher le sexe de celui-ci avec son autre main, faisant gémir Severus aussi qui en plus de sentir Harry autour de son membre, sentait la main de ce dernier venir serrer la base, ce qui lui donnait envie d'aller plus vite pour atteindre la jouissance. La mais s'en alla pour aller se poser sur son propre membre et Harry se mit à monter et à descendre son corps plus rapidement, sa main l'aidait à se rapprocher, lui aussi, de la fin de leur petit moment à eux deux.

Harry se mit à crier par séquences régulières, toutes les fois que Snape entrait en lui étaient comme une insitation à crier de plaisir, si intense, quelque chose arrivait à son corps et il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, il aggripa Snape par le cou et le tira violement vers le haut à plusieurs reprises, menant l'homme à sa joussance quasi parfaite. Severus venait de jouir dans ce corps vierge et innocent, tandis que celui-ci cherchait à vivre la même chose en bougeant à la presse. Severus saisit le sexe d'Harry et le masturba rapidement, aidant celui-ci du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Oh... Encore... n'arrêtez pas... Dit Harry en sentant son ventre exploser à une vitesse épouvantable.

Snape cognait ses hanches au fesses d'Harry tellement il voulait le faire jouir, il voulait voir dans sa figure le résultat de ses efforts. Quand Harry se raidit incroyablement, ne bougeant plus dutout, mais criant des 'AHHHH' à toutes les secondes, Snape savait que ça y était, alors il bougea les hanche de tout les côtés en restant bien au fond du corps d'Harry...

-OUI...OUI... OUIIII OUIII OUI OUIIII!!!!! Gémissait-il très fort alors que son professeur fesait des mouvements circulaires sans même entrer ou sortir, restant à l'intérieur.

Harry mit ses jambes autour de Snape et le laissait frotter son bassin contre lui, toujours en faisant ces mouvements de cercle qui le rendaient pratiquement fou. Snape jouit une seconde fois tellement Harry était étroit, si près de l'orgasme.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIII OOOHHHH!!!!!! Hurla Harry en laissant libre cour à sa semence qui jaillit sur le corps de Severus et le sien.

Snape continua ses mouvements, faisant crier Harry de désespoir, il n'en pouvait plus, il était trop sensible et voulait que Snape se retire, il lui faisait sentir en poussant sur lui. Il finit par se retirer en silence, arrachant un long râle au garçon qui se trouvait sous on corps en sueur.

-Ahhh ahhh! Fit Harry quand Severus fut complètement sortit.

Ils se reposèrent l'un sur l'autre, reprennant leur souffles du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, Snape caressait la poitrine d'Harry et celui-ci le dos de Snape.

-Professeur?

-Hmmm? Dit-il, trop fatigué pour prononcer le moindre mot.

-Vous allez accepter de me revoir?

-Ne dis pas de conneries.

-Alors?

-Tu es dans mes cours, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Vous le voyez comme un fardeau?

-Bien sûre que non. Répondit Snape.

-Vous allez vouloir que je revienne ici?

-Mais oui.

-Je voulais dire... Seul... pour ... Pour que nous le refassion encore.

Snape leva la tête.

-Ce n'était pas seulement un caprice? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui et non, mais je ne veux personne d'autre pour cela.

Snape l'embrassa passionnément.

-Revien quand tu veux... Reviens toujours... Chaques fois que tu en as envie. Dit-il avant de s'endormir tout contre lui.

Harry sourit et le caressa à son tour, puis ferma les yeux, ne regrettant pas d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent, Snape était tombé sur le sol.

-Bonjour. Dit Harry en souriant.

-Bon matin, Harry. Dit-il en se replaçant sur le fauteuil, se collant à Harry pour un peu de chaleur.

-Tu es resté? Tu ne t'es pas sauvé? Demanda Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je pourrais te poser les mêmes questions. Dit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

Il restèrent sur le fauteuil tout l'avant-midi, Harry manqua ses cours toute la journée afin de rester avec Severus pour se minoucher et ne rian faire de tout ce temps-là. Ils ne firent que s'embrasser et se caresser... Jusqu'au soir suivant où ils se firent la cuisine et ouvrirent une bouteille de vin en cachette des autres professeurs, puis soupèrent.

Après le souper, Snape eut l'idée de faire jouer sa harpe et invita Harry à danser dans la pièce, collé tout contre lui, Snape l'entoura de ses bras pour le protèger... de tout les meuble qui les entouraient, raison asser valable pour lui donner toute l'attention qu'il voulait... Bien sûre, ils refirent l'amour... En tout cas ils avaient pu appeller ça faire l'amour la deuxième fois.

----------------------FIN---------------------

Hehehehehehehehe!!!! J'vous aime!

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
